


Like Home

by Oana_chan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Brotherly Love, Brothers, Falling In Love, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 21:38:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13132734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oana_chan/pseuds/Oana_chan
Summary: Falling in love is a beautiful but complicated thing. It makes you feel happy just seeing them smiling and it hurts you to see them in pain. It should be simple, but what should Sasuke do when he realises that he loves not only a male, but his brother?





	Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'll leave my comments for the end notes. I only wanted to say that this is un-betaed and I'll apologise in advance for my grammar mistakes. I hope that you'll be able to enjoy this.

  It was a normal, sunny day when Sasuke realised that he was in love. It wasn't like he's seen in the movies: sudden, but painfully obvious. He didn't feel like he was floating and flowers weren't blooming around him. Instead he felt only dread. It wasn't a surprise for him that his loved one wasn't a girl. He had thought a lot about his preferences and discovered that he wasn't attracted to women. What came as a surprise to Sasuke was the fact that he was in love with Itachi. It shouldn't have astonished him, since the seventeen year old boy admired no one more than his brother, but it did. Suddenly love wasn't beautiful anymore and Sasuke was ashamed of himself.

  Going down for breakfast was harder that he thought. While the love had been there before, the realisation made him look differently at his brother. How blissfully had Sasuke lived up untill now! His shame almost showed on his face. Honestly, while he was surprised at first, Sasuke kinda expected it. He knew that no person alive could be better than Itachi. To put it simply, him brother was a genius. His memory was flawless, he was intelligent, his voice was godly, he could do anything with his hands and he was a kind person. How could anyone not fall in love with him? The question was, how could Sasuke fall out of love?

  Thankfully, at lunch Sasuke had planned to meet with his best friends, Naruto and Sakura. The blond was really annoying at times, but his optimism had saved Sasuke more times than he'd like to admit. He was also attached to Sakura, despite her crush on him. It was a coincidence that he could tell them his new descovery so fast, but he was ecstatic to get out of his house. With Itachi there, he felt like the walls were suffocating him.

  "Took you long enough, Sasuke!" screamed the blond idiot.

  "Sasuke-kun! I'm glad you could make it." came Sakura's softer reply.

  "Naruto, Sakura, I have something important to tell you guys. Could you promise me that you won't tell anyone?"

  "Spit it out. We are your friends, we would never do something like that." That damn Naruto always knew what to say to make Sasuke feel better.

  "Well... I'm in love. Please, dont't ask who I fell for. I'm ashamed enough without you two thinking I'm a freak."

  "Sasuke-kun, we would never think like that. Besides, what could be so bad? You're not in love with your brother and I think-" but she must have seen the way Sasuke's eyes widened, because she just stopped talking in the middle of her sentence. "Oh God, Sasuke! Are you in love with Itachi?"

  "See!? I knew you would think I'm sick! You aside, how am I supposed to look Itachi in the eye from today on!?" He didn't even realise that he had started crying. He loved his brother with all his heart, but if it meant destroying their relationship, Sasuke hoped his feeling would just disappear already.

  "Idiot! Why would we think you're sick? You don't choose who to love! And even if you did, your happiness matters to me more that some stupid morals! I'm sure Sakura-chan agrees with me too!" Sasuke would never admit, but he was thankful for having Naruto in his life. The blond could make any grim situation seem happier.

  "Sasuke-kun, I'm sorry for being insensitive. Of course I will support you, no matter who you love."

  Sasuke felt truly blessed and, for a moment, he felt good loving Itachi.

  When he got home, he felt horrible for thinking loving his brother is a good thing. Itachi was there, greeting him from the doorway, like usual. Like brothers do, his mind added. He couldn't do it. Even if Sakura and Naruto were fine with it, Itachi would be disgusted. He was his little brother, for god's sake! Any hope of confessing died then, taking a piece of Sasuke's heart with it.

  This couldn't go on. Itachi was starting to notice that Sasuke was avoiding him. The teenager was starting to panic. He couldn't ignore his brother any longer, but he couldn't look at him without blushing either. When did he become such a mess?

  After a week of hiding his feelings, Sasuke couldn't do it anymore. He felt like crying and lately just seeing Itachi made him hate himself. He mustn't confess! Then what should he do!? This whole love thing was making Sasuke loose his mind.

  Unsurprisingly, Itachi was the one who broke the silence. His little brother's attitude must have bothered him more than he let on.

  "Sasuke." The dark haired boy's knees went weak. Since when did his brother's voice sound so breathy and deep? "We have to talk."

  "Why? Did something happen?" This is what Sasuke had dreaded since the moment he realised his feelings. He wasn't good at hiding things and Itachi knew how to read him like an open book.

  "Sasuke." God, what that voice did to him. "We both know that something did happen. Now, you know I'm not a mind reader, so you should just tell me. You've been avoiding me for a weeks and even if I didn't say anything, I'm worried about you. What made you so sad, little brother?" Of course he knew he was sad. Sasuke felt good and bad, hot and cold and happy and sad. Stupid love.

  "I'm not sad, Itachi." Why was it so hard lying to him?

  "Of course not. Sasuke, you know you can tell me anything, right? I won't ever judge you. That's what brothers are for." God, if Itachi knew how Sasuke felt he wouldn't have said that. How is he supposed to tell his older brother that he loves him more than anything on earth?

  "I can't. Because if I tell you, you'll go along with my wish, because I'm your brother. I don't want that."

  "My foolish little brother. I love you, so of course I will. Now, share your problems with me, this way you'll feel better, you'll see." This shouldn't be legal. How will Sasuke live knowing that Itachi loves him, but never in the way he wants him to!?

  "I love you too, but not in the same way! I know I'm disgusting and if you don't hate me yet that's probably because-"

  "Sasuke." Why did he sound so calm and collected when Sasuke was dying on the inside!? "That's what you've been worring about? You truly are a foolish little brother."

  "What is that supposed to mean!?"

  "I said it, didn't I? Sasuke, I love you. From the bottom of my heart and until the end. I will love you always. We don't have to give it a name. It's like it's always been: you, me and our love.'

  And in that moment Sasuke felt like home. Actually, he realised that Itachi had always felt like home. This new found emotion won't change them. Falling in love was finally simple.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! I'm sorry that it's so short. It's probably out of character, but I really wanted to write something about this couple. They don't get that much attention and I absolutely love them. It's clear that they love each other, even if purely platonic. I was sad to notice that most of the fics were about them having sex. Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against that, but I think there should be more focus on what they feel.  
> Well, I hope that you liked it, even a little bit.  
> If you see this on December 25th, Merry Christmas! If you don't, that's okay, I wish you happiness too!


End file.
